Some organizations may provide access to its data stored by the organization to certain third parties, and in some scenarios, the organization's data may include sensitive or confidential information. For example, a financial institution may desire to provide access to a large amount of financial records or other data to certain affiliates or merchants. Because the data may be sensitive or confidential, the organization may desire to permit the third party to perform functions, computations, or other actions to the data while the organization maintains control of its data such that, for example, the third party is unable to directly view or copy the organization's data. To accomplish this, an organization typically must create a separate and distinct application programming interface (API) that is tailored to the needs of each individual third party and that grants access to the organization's data. As development of each API generally takes upwards of two to six months, this can be an expensive and time-consuming undertaking. Adding to the frustration that comes with such API development can be the potential for miscommunication of the third party's needs during development or the shifting of the third party's needs during or after initial development, which may require the organization to redevelop certain aspects of the API.
To alleviate the burden on the organization, solutions may be designed that provide various third parties with the ability to perform functions, computations, calculations, or other actions to an organization's data while permitting the organization to maintain full ownership and control of its data and while reducing or eliminating the need for the organization to develop a unique API for each individual third party.